Gone Without A Trace
by Car.Crash.Hearts.xoxo
Summary: During New Moon. When Bella suddenly disappears, Alice and Edward do a little investigation. She's different now though, and the kidnapper won't give up. She's confident her plan will work. What does all this drive Jake to do? RxR COMPLETE sequel?
1. Right Place, Wrong Circumstances

Gone Without Out A Trace chapter 1

'I can't ignore it anymore. Not even Jake can help me now. I'm to far gone. I knew this pain would come back, but I tried to prevent it for as long as I could. He's gone and I'm never going to see him again. Why did he do this to me? _How _could he do this to me? He knew how much I loved him.'

The bitterness began to wash over me as I fell to my knees. I opened my eyes as the hot, angry tears flowed freely down my face, creating a little puddle on the grass. Grass? Why is their grass? I slowly lifted my head and took in my surroundings. I was in our meadow. Edwards and mine. The tears came harder now, obscuring my vision. Over my quiet sobbing, I heard a small laugh somewhere in my right. I jerked my head in that direction and searched for the source of the noise through my blurred vision. I froze as I caught a glimpse of red that seemed only a few feet away. I quickly rubbed at my eyes for a better look and sure enough, it was red hair. It was the red hair of a beautiful monster that I had seen so many times in my nightmares.

After the initial shock wore off, I realized that I wasn't as horrified as I should have been. Instead, I immediately thought of Rosalie. Victoria and Rosalie didn't look much different from each other. They were both beautiful but deadly. I sighed and looked back towards the ground, fixating on the grass in my meadow. I sat there for a minute thinking about Rosalie, which then turned my thoughts to Alice. She had left without so much as a good-bye. Not even a warning. She didn't come back, either. I began to wonder what she was doing. Does she even miss me? I mean, she went along with Edward's plan to leave me. They all did.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when she took a step towards me. Nor did I see her sneering face or her eyes alight with cruel amusement.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Her tone was laced with amusement that matched her eyes. I hiccupped and shook my head while trying to block out the memories that can flooding back to me. "Aww. Poor, weak human. Did he leave you? Does he not love you anymore? Well, he mustn't if he left you here by yourself knowing that I wanted you dead. He left you know you had no chance against me, once I found you." Her tone went from mocking to a cruel snarl as she spat those words at me.

I could feel the hysteria beginning to bubble up and pointed my gaze onto my lap, trying to hide my panic. I heard her growl behind me before wrapping a fistful of my hair in her hand and jerking my head up. I whimpered from the pain as her face came into view. Her eyes still lit up with amusement. I closed my eyes to escape her gaze.

Nothing. That's what happened next. Nothing. I slowly opened my eyes to find her staring at me. She had a look on her face that I couldn't decipher. I began to feel the numbness creeping up my legs. Soon, my whole body ached from it. But, in that moment my tears has subsided and I had made a choice. I found, that I didn't care. Life wasn't worth living if it felt like this all the time. I didn't want to feel the pain ripping up my heart piece by piece, any longer. I looked her in the eyes and began to speak.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" I demanded. She looked shocked at my words. I had rendered her speechless. I felt my lips form a scowl as I opened my mouth again. "What? Did you think that I would want to live? After the love of my life left? What would you do if James told you that he didn't want you anymore? Would you want to live in this agony that I've experienced in the past few months? Huh? NO! A life without Edward is no life at all! To continue living like this would be torture!" By the time I had finished my rant, I was screaming. I had yanked my head out of her grasp and scrambled to a standing position. The tears were back. I could feel them stinging my already tight face.

Victoria's mouth dropped in shock. I had stood up to her, something she didn't think I would do. I could hear Edward's voice in my head telling me that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life, but I just shook it off. I didn't care anymore. I continued to stare her dead in the eyes, almost challenging her. Last thing I remember after seeing her cruel eyes was the small smirk that had formed on her life, then something collided with my head. Everything went black before I had even touched the ground.


	2. Where Are You Now?

**Gone Without A Trace **

**Chapter 2**

**----------------------------------------------**

My head was throbbing and it felt like I had gotten hit by a semi-truck. _Ouch._ What happened? I couldn't even remember. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a wall. I sat up slowly and got dizzy. I groaned and put my head in my hands. Boy, did it hurt to think. I peeked through my fingers at my surroundings. It looked like I was in some type of walk-in-closet. Not a very big one either. If I were to spread my arms out, I would be touching the walls on either side of me. How did I get here?

There was only a little crack of light coming from under the door in front of me. I reached out my hand and twisted the knob. Locked. _Grreeaat... I'm trapped in a closet.._ I still couldn't recall how I got here. I leaned my back against the wall behind me and closed my eyes. Last thing I remember was being in the meadow and... Victoria. She brought me here. But _why? _I thought she just wanted to kill me. Why would she keep me alive.

--------------------------------------

**-FLASHBACK**-

'_A life without Edward is no life at all! To continue living like this would be torture!'_

**-END OF FLASHBCK-**

--------------------------------------

_'Oh no. No, no, no. What have I done?'_ I began to hyperventilate. My breathing became ragged and I tried to take deep breathes. They helped a little. Once I had calmed down, I began to think about a plan. I had to get out of here. Maybe Jacob could help me. But, how would he figure out where I was?.. Alice? She might have seen me in a vision, or something. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

_'Where's Charlie? Did Victoria hurt him!? I hope he's alright. Does he even know what happened to me?..'_

**-In Forks- Charlie's POV-**

**(Note: This is happening at the same time that Bella is wondering what happened to Charlie.)**

I heard a knock at the door and I groaned. I had just sat down to watch the game. Maybe, if I don't answer, then they'll think I'm not here.. The knock sounded again, only this time, the person started speaking.

"Chief Swan? Are you there? It's Jacob. Please open the door!" Jacob? Why would he be here? He's supposed to be down in La Push with Bella. I pushed myself up and off the couch and slowly drug my feet to the front door. I opened it and there stood Jacob. He looked upset. "Hi. Is Bella here?" Does he have short term memory loss? She told me that she was spending the weekend with him.

I shook my head. "No Jacob. Bella told me that she was spending the weekend with you. She left yesterday." He looked horrified. "Isn't she with you?" I started to get concerned. This wasn't like Bella. He shook his head again and mumbled something about having to meet Sam and spun around on his heel. He quickly got in his rabbit and drove away with a squeal of tires on pavement. I scratched the back of my head as I stared after him. Weird kid. She was probably with Emily. She's been going to her house a lot, too. I sighed and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind me.

**-Jacob's POV- On the way back to La Push-**

Sam had informed me earlier that Victoria had been spotted and then Bella goes missing. This was not good. That meant that Victoria _must_ have Bella. I have to get here back. Before Victoria kills Bella..

My throat tightened at that thought. I tried to push it out of my head, but that only made it stronger. I quickly braked and pulled over on the side of the highway. My hands remained firmly on the steering wheel while I took deep breathes. _'Breathe Jake. Breathe. You need your head clear to think about a solution. A way to find Bella. Think Jake.' _I wracked my brain for something, anything, to give me a clue as to where she might be. Nothing. I sighed and took one more deep breathe.

_'Maybe Sam might know something.'_ I looked back towards the road and started the rabbit. I checked to make sure there were no cars coming, and there weren't. So I pulled back onto the road and made my way to Sam's house.

**-Back to Bella's POV- In her tiny prison-**

I continued to think for a solution when I heard the sound a key being turned in a lock. The light brightened as the door of my prison opened to reveal Victoria. She had a plate with what looked like a piece of bread and a cup of water in her hands. She quickly set them on the ground in front of me and began to speak.

"You better eat. You'll need your strength for what's coming." She spoke in a monotone and masked her face. I had no idea what she meant. I was about to point that out to her, but I stopped myself. No need to make things worse. I sighed and began picking at the bread. At least the bread wasn't moldy or anything.. I stuffed a piece in my mouth and chewed it. Nope. It tasted just fine. My stomach growled. I didn't realize how hungry I was. The rest of the bread was gone within thirty seconds. Then came the water.

Victoria kept her gaze on me the whole time. She looked like she was debating on something. While thinking, she almost didn't look evil. Keyword: _almost._ I sighed and leaned back against the wall again. Her lips curled up into a smirk and her eyes looked cruel.

"You have _no _idea how bad I'm going to torture you. No idea." That was all she said before turning on her heel and walking out the door. She shut it and I heard the lock being turned as I was once again surrounded in darkness. It hadn't sunk in until now. I was her prisoner. She could do whatever she wanted to me and no one would be here to stop here.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and pulled my knees closer to my body. The tears began to roll down my face as I layed on my side. My mind became blank except for one thought. One that didn't do me to much good.

_'Oh, Edward. Where are you? I need you..."_


	3. Three Days Left To Live

**Gone Without A Trace: Chapter 3**

**Bella POV:**

I don't know how long I've been in this tiny prison, and I was beginning to wonder if this was my punishment. Victoria had been feeding me less and less everyday I was in here. Was this how I was supposed to die? Starving in a closet? It sounded like a weird way to die, but I was ready. I had given up trying to create a plan to escape. I was ready to die. I new that if I even got out, I wouldn't be able to keep living. Just like how I had told Victoria in the meadow. I would give anything not to feel this empty anymore. Even if that meant my life. Edward would just have to deal.

My thoughts were interupted when the door swung open. I didn't even hear it unlock. I scrambled to my feet, only falling over once in the process. Victoria stood before me, smirking. She said nothing as she took a step into the closet. Still, she said nothing. She continued forward until I was backed against the wall in the corner.

We stood there for about a minute before she decided to speak. "Have you figured out what I'm going to do to you yet?" I kept quiet. She laughed at me silence. "Are you really that slow? I'll give you a hint: It's going to be the worst three days of your life." My eyes widened at her words. Three days. _Three days? _Her smirk grew when I began to frantically shake my head.

_'No. It's not supposed to happen like this. Victoria can't change me! I want Edward to change me!' _I was so wrapped up in my thoughts taht I didn't notice her raise my right hand to her mouth. I also didn't notice when she bit me on the exact same spot James had, almost a year ago today. I did, however, notice the pain that came next.

I fell back against the wall and began sliding downwards towards the floor, Victoria's mouth still connected to my hand. I began writhing around on the ground and started whimpering. I refused to give Victoria the satisfaction by screaming.

She pulled away from my hand and stood up, staring down at me. She became blurred as hot tears leaked from my eyes.

My will broke and the scream I had been choking back was released. The scream didn't seem to end as the pain grew. My insides felt as if they were on fire and the fire began to get hotter. I could see the outline of Victoria backing toward the door. I could just barely head what she said over my screams. "Have fun." With that, she slammed the door shut and the light that usually shined under the door was turned off. I was in complete darkness with nothing but my screams of agony to keep me company.

**Edwards POV: **

I was currently sat on a bench in Phoenix, staring at the moon, while waiting for Alice. She thought it would be a good idea to stop for a while to call Esme and Carlisle back in Forks and just to relax. I have been seeing Bella all over the city. I just can't get her out of my head. First, I saw her in the bookstore, looking at the science fiction section. She was skimming through a selection of vampire books and I thought I had my girl. But, as she turned around, I noticed that her eyes were blue and her face wasn't quite as heart-shaped. Then, I saw her in a coffee shop. This girl's eyes were blue, instead of brown too.

"Edward." I broke my gaze off of the moon and glanced up at Alice. She looked as if she was going to be sick, and she probably would if she was human. I squinted my eyes and attempted to prod into her thoughts. I got more curious when she blocked me out. I gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong Alice?" She shook her head. I sighed inpatiently. "You're going to have to tell me eventually. You know I'll figure it out." No sooner had I stopped talking, she blurted it out.

"Bella's missing. Has been for a week, now. No one's heard from her and they can't find any evidence that she's been kidnapped. It's almost as if she just disappeared." After heading those words, I knew what had happened to Bella. Victoria took her. How else could she just "disappear?" Alice was watching my face contort from horror to fury.

"Well? What are we waiting for? We have to go and find her!" With that, we raced to the airport.

**Alice's Thoughts:**

_'Oh, no. I hope she's all right! Why didn't I see this happening? Now that I think about it, I haven't had any visions about Bella in a while.. Poor Edward. He's probably blaming this on himself! That she wouldn't be in danger if he had stayed with her.'_

**Edward's Thoughts:**

_'Bella, where are you? Please be alright! I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you..'_


	4. The Monster

**Gone Without A Trace **

**Chapter 4 5/21/07**

The burning pain had subsided and been replaced with a physical aching. I was thirsty. Not a dehydrated kind of thirst, but something else. This is what was causing my aching. Not only was I thirsty, but I felt different.

I shakily got to my feet, testing my balance first. No tripping, falling, slipping. Nothing what so ever. I almost felt as if I were lighter. I looked down at my feet while I gave a little kick, testing my balance again. Nothing. I still stood on my feet. The ground also looked a little farther away. As if I had grown a couple inches.

All the while doing this, the thirst became stronger. I began to smell a wonderful scent. It smelled of blueberries. My mouth began to water and I stepped towards the door, hoping to follow the delicious scent. I rested my hand on the doorknob and gently twisted it. It was unlocked. I smiled in success and quickly pushed the door open. The door crashed into the wall with a crash and I cringed. I hadn't meant to push it that hard. I guess, I didn't even know my own strength. My eyes quickly scoped the room checking for any signs of life. No one was there. I went to run towards the door, across the room, I had noticed but collided with something hard and fell backwards. I hit the ground and bounced a couple feet, banging my head on the tile.

I groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the back on my head. Suprisingly, it didn't hurt anymore. It was as if the pain had just vanished. By now, the scent was so close, I could almost taste it. I quickly jumped to my feet and surveyed the room again, looking for the source of the delicious smell.

I sniffed the air and I felt a growl rolling around in my chest. I heard a sniffle and jerked my head to the left. There on the floor was a little girl hugging a brown stuffed bear with a red bow to his chest. She couldn't have been any older than 3 or 4. I felt my face form a smirk as I crouched down, getting ready to pounce. I began to menatally beat myself.

_'NO! NO! Stop! Back away from the little girl! Leave her alone and go back into your closet! NOW! Don't hurt her!'_

I had no control over myself as my legs tensed and my arms locked. I watched as the little girl scrambled to her feet and turned to run away from this monster. She tripped on her skirt and I watched as her teddy bear flew up towards the ceiling before coming down and landing in a pair of hands. I continued to scream at myself not to hurt her, but I couldn't stop. I felt my crouch once again tense before I pounced. With a snarl, I crashed into the little girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALICE'S POV:**

Edward and I had been sprinting towards the car rental area of the airport when I halted. My vision clouded and was replaced with new images. Ones that I never wanted to see in my whole existance. They were of Bella. She had taken a little girls life. We were to late. The horrifying images disappeared and Edward appeared standing before me. I looked at him with saddened eyes as he eyes me aprehensivley.

"Alice! What did you see? Was it Bella?" His voice was urgent. Apparently, I still had my thoughts blocked. Good thing too. I nodded my head, not able to word this vision. He grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a shake. "Well!? Did you see where she was? Is she alright?" When I didn't answer, he shook me a little harder. "Alice. Answer me." He sounded exasperated. I opened my mouth, searching my mind for anything to make this not sound as bad. I came up with nothing.

"Bella isn't herself." He nodded his head, eyes eager, for me to continue. I sighed. "Victoria's got her. I'm not sure where just yet." His eyes lost a little bit of hope, but yet, he wanted me to continue. "Victoria's changed her, Edward. And what I just saw was horrible.. Our innocent Bella isn't so innocent anymore." My voice turned sad as I watched his face drop. His hands fell from my shoulders and hung limply at his side. I decided that I would show him what I saw once we got a car and were out of the public eye. I let that slide through my mind barrier so he would hear it, and he nodded glumly. We continued towards the car rental station.

Once we were seated in the blue Mustang we had been given, he looked at me. He wanted to know what I had seen. I nodded, "You're not going to like this at all, Edward. Are you sure you want to see it?" I gave him one last chance to back down. He nodded his head at me and stared pointedly at me. I sighed and broke the barrier. I watched as his face lit up at the vision of Bella, but it quickly fell as he saw the rest. He looked at me, his eyes wild. I nodded and looked down towards my lap before looking up at him. His face was registered with pain. And by the looks of it, it was an incredible amount of pain, too.

As I watched, his expression changed and he looked back at me. His face full of determination.

"We're going to find her, Alice. We are going to find her, and save her before she is to far gone. We can do this." I watched hoplessly as he started the car and pulled out of the parking garage. I put my barrier back up just incase I got anymore visions like the last.

_'I hope you're right, Edward. I hope you're right.'_

**Bella's POV:**

I stared in horror at the mess I created on the floor. Not a spot of it was it's original color. All I could see was red. As I surveyed my mistake, I notice brown among the red. The teddy bear. Slowly, I walked over to it and picked it up. It was about as big as my palm with the red bow tied around it's neck. There was a tag on the ear and I turned it over to read it.

_'To my darling daughter: I am incredible sorry that I can't be there to see you grow up. Blosom from and adorable little girl to and amazing woman. That is a sorrow that I cannot begin to describe. But, I will always be with you. Never forget that. No matter where you are, who you are, what you are. I'll be here. You may not be able to see me, but I can see you. You probably can't understand this right now, but someday you will. I love you, honey. Always and forever. For you are my daughter, my one pride and joy. I love you. ---Daddy.'_

I began to choke back dry sobs as I pulled my free hand up to cover my mouth.. I knelt down and hunched my back, trying to ease the pain away. I had just killed this little girl. This man's little girl. He expected her to live a full life and grow up, but I stopped that. My back shook as my dry sobs came harder, faster. I had taken a life.

After a couple of minutes, I composed myself and stood back up. I looked back down at the bear and then back at what was left of the remains of the little girl. I could feel the sobs coming again, but I held them down. I glanced back at the bear before pocketing it in my coat pocket. Quickly I raced back into my tiny prison, hoping to escape these images. I knew they would haunt me for as long as I existed.

I was a vampire, a monster. I would have to live with this memory. I dropped down into a corner and pulled my knees up to my chest and began to rock myself. I couldn't even go to sleep to escape this torturey. I began to cry tearlessly. My cries were cries of agony. As I lost myself in the pain, only one thought escaped the muddled mess of thoughts.

_'What would Edward think of me now?'_


	5. Almost Freedom

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't update AT ALL for the past like, 3 weeks. I was super busy. And for the 3rd week, I had no access to a computer. Soo yea. I hope this makes up for it. It isn't very long, but I've never been good at lengths... Sorry. I will work on that though. This chapter I just wrote now. No planning or anything! I am so proud of myself. Anyways, I hope you like it, and now that I'm home for the rest of the summer, I will be able to update A LOT more! Yay! lol. But once school starts up, I will have to cut down. Hope you like it! **

**READ AND REVIEW!! Peace! 3Creative.Lannah**

**GONE WITHOUT A TRACE chapter 5:**

I don't know how long I've been here. I would have left this room to find a clock, or maybe a calendar, but I didn't want a repeat of... what happened... I never want to do that again. I swear to myself that I will never do that. Ever. My thirst was back though. Worse than last time. Victoria continued to place people in the room outside of mine. It was excruciatingly tempting. All I wanted to do was to drink. My thoughts became all jumbled and nothing in my head made sense. It was getting harder and harder to resist the temptation. I moaned as I tried to sink lower into my corner, but I was already pressed tightly against the wall.

"Bella, darling, you've got to feed sometime." Victoria said through the door in that sickening sweet voice she'd been using around me. I scoffed and pressed myself harder against the wall. Unfortunately, I couldn't go any farther. "Honestly, you're going to starve yourself. Look, I've got a nice juicy one for you." She called to me, and then to someone else. "Hey! Bring him in!" I heard some shuffling and then a small thud. The smell washed over me like a tidal wave. I moaned again and buried my face in my arms which were wrapped around my knees. Victoria and the other vampire were gone. All that was there was a human. Oh, his blood smelled delicious. I found myself licking my lips in anticipation. I groaned and sat still. The human was moving. I heard a groan as he sat up.

"Where am I? Danielle? Honey? Where are you?" He began to call out to a Danielle. I wondered who that was. A wife? Mother? Daughter? Or perhaps it was just some woman he met in a bar? Why does Victoria always tempt me with the ones that I would regret taking?

_'Because she wants revenge. She wants to make you a murderer. That would hurt Edward, seeing you like this.'_

Edward! He must never see me like this! He can't! He would never love me again. Never forgive me. I sat in my corner for a little while. The man was still stumbling around out there. Oh, if only he would stop moving! That would make it so much easier on me. Victoria did this on purpose. She found a squirmy one so that I couldn't resist. I sighed, still lost in my thoughts when the door to my tiny prison slowly creaked open. I gasped and lifted my head to see a slightly overweight man. He looked to be in his 40's. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Did they take you too? Are you hurt?" He took a step towards me and I moaned. His scent was maddening. He needs to get out of the room. His smell was trapped in here by the walls. It was all over. I opened my mouth to tell him to leave, but his scent spread into my mouth. It began to water and I quickly snapped it shut. I began to feel numb as he took another step towards me, his scent bursting forward again. I felt myself begin to shake. My eyes began to roll and any sane thought I had quickly vanished. The man gasped again and rushed towards me. "Help! I think this woman's having a seizure! Someone help!" He knelt down next to me and placed his hands on my arm.

By that time, I was already gone. I snarled and snapped my head upwards at him. My head collided with his chin and the impact threw him backwards a few feet. He groaned and grabbed at his chin. He took one look at me and rushed from the room. He had probably seen my eyes. Pitch black, and thirsty. I snapped my jaw and leaped to my feet and took off after him. I cut in front of him before he had even reached the other side of the room. He emitted a girly scream and spun around to run in the other direction. I was there too. I smirked as he sunk to the floor, sobbing.

"What are you?" He continued to sob as I crouched down next to him. I felt something soft brush against my leg, but I ignored it. It was probably just that doll. I hadn't taken it out of my pocket yet. I looked at the mans face. He had a goatee that had just begun to gray around the edges. I gave him a cruel smile as his sobbing decreased.

"Danielle? She was here!" He faintly smiled as he stared at something down by my feet. The bear of that little girl. Realization dawned on me as I recalled the note.

_'To my darling daughter: I am incredible sorry that I can't be there to see you grow up. Blossom from and adorable little girl to and amazing woman. That is a sorrow that I cannot begin to describe. But, I will always be with you. Never forget that. No matter where you are, who you are, what you are. I'll be here. You may not be able to see me, but I can see you. You probably can't understand this right now, but someday you will. I love you, honey. Always and forever. For you are my daughter, my one pride and joy. I love you. ---Daddy.'_

This was that little girl's father. The girl that I brutally murdered. I gasped and fell backwards onto my butt. He wrote the note to her. The little girl was his Danielle. I shook my head and glanced towards the man. He had grabbed the doll and was staring at it in wonder. I head him give a little laugh of joy as he looked up at me. His eyes were happy. He thought that his daughter was alive.

"I gave this teddy bear to her when her mother told me to leave. I had made a huge mistake and that was my price for it. To leave. So, I gave her this bear. I also left a note telling her that I would always be there. I had people watching and they told me how she was. When I heard she was missing, I came running. I went to our home to find her mother torn to shreds..." He broke off and looked down. Not even a second later, he looked up at me and continued. "I swore that I would find my daughter. I made her a promise that I would come back, and I don't want to break it. My daughter was here. I am so close to finding her now. Have you seen her? Where is she?" His eyes were wet with a hopeful gleam in them. I would have to be the one to crush that hope. I decided I would tell him my story first. The thirst had diminished already, but not for long. I had to make this quick and find a way out for him.

"You need to know what happened to me first. And by the end of this, I hope you don't hate me. It was out of my control." He gave me a questioning look but gave my arm a nudge to tell me to continue. I took a deep breathe and began my story. "I am a vampire." I winced as I glanced at him. He nodded. He probably wasn't surprised because of what I did. I mean, I did attack the man. He had seen my black eyes and my fangs. "I never wanted to be a vampire. I was captured and kidnapped and than changed against my will." I left the Cullen's out in case he decided to tell someone once he got out of here. "Vampires feed off of humans, although you probably already knew that... I have been held here and tempted with a human every two days. Right after I was changed, they brought a human for me to feed off of. I didn't want to, but after a while the thirst becomes too much. It goes out of control and I have no say in what I do. Well, that time I lost control. I fed off of the human. It wasn't until after that I found this bear and the note." I nodded my head at the bear in his hands. His eyes had dulled as what I was telling him had sunken in. "Once I was done, I realized that I just murdered a little girl. An innocent little girl. She hadn't done anything to me, and it didn't help matters when I read that note. I had murdered this mans little girl." He sat paralyzed, staring at me. Instead of hope in his eyes, I saw hate and anger. He most likely wanted to kill me right now. I know I did, too. "I am so sorry for what I did. And if I could take it back, I would. I regret that. You are the first person that I got even close to feeding off of. Please, I hope you could forgive me." I lowered my head to gaze at the floor. It was better than staring into those hate filled eyes.

We sat there in silence for what felt like eternity. I could feel the sadness radiating off of him. It only made me feel worse. After a couple more minutes, I stood up. He just watched me as he sat there. I looked down at him. "I'm going to help you get out of here. I am not going to kill you, I couldn't. I would kill myself in the process." He contemplated my words for a moment before tightly nodding his head. He stood up stiffly. I sighed. He would never forgive me.

I quickly walked towards the door on the opposite end of the room of my tiny prison's door. I stood still for a moment, but I didn't hear anything so I waved him over. "What's your name?" I realized that I had been calling him that man or that little girl's father the whole time.

"Eric. And yours?" Good. At least he was communicating with me.

"Bella." He nodded and turned to stare at the door again. I sighed as I tried to think of what to do. I was a vampire. I could just break the door. I gave a little tiny laugh which caused Eric to look back at me. His eyes told me that I was crazy. I believed them. I grasped the door knob and pulled. The door groaned a little, but then it gave way and it broke off its hinges. Eric was watching in amazement. I quickly pushed him through the opening where the door was. It now laid on the old sofa and couple feet away.

I pushed him down the dark hall, making sure he didn't run into the walls. It was too dark for a human to see, but for me it was as if someone had placed the sun in there. I jumped at tiny sounds, like the mice shuffling by, or the squeal of a bat. We reached another door with light shining under the crack. I smiled, finally we reached the exit. My freedom. I turned the door knob. It was unlocked. I pushed it open and it hit a wall behind it was a bang. There was the sun. I grinned at Eric who stared at me in amazement again. I glanced down at my arm curiously to find what the big deal was about. I was shimmering in the light. Just like Edward had. I laughed out loud as I pushed Eric to keep going. I surveyed our surroundings and turned to whisper directions to Eric.

"Okay. Here's the plan. Run. Just run as fast as you can, away from here. I don't think they will go after you if they want me. So, I will run the opposite direction from you so they don't follow you. Deal?" He nodded and turned to run. I quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and he visibly flinched. I also flinched at his reactions but continued to whisper to him. "And one more thing. Don't tell anyone about me, uh... Condition. Please?" He thought for a moment before nodding. I smiled and watched as he turned and ran. "I wish you the best of luck. And I am terribly sorry for what I did." I whispered after him, knowing he couldn't hear me either way. I turned on my heel to run, but collided with something hard as stone. I looked up to see Victoria. And she looked pissed.


	6. Secret Planning

**GONE WITHOUT A TRACE Ch.6**

I gasped as Victoria clamped her bony, pale hands around my wrists. I attempted to pull myself free, but I failed. You would think that a vampire could escape. Not from an older vampire. They are more experienced and know how to handle things differently. So, my strength didn't work. I would have to use my head to get out of here.

I slowly followed as Victoria drug me back down the hallway and into my tiny prison room. She scowled and turned to me.

"You are not going to get out of here. Not until you learn to be a real vampire. You cannot deny what you are anymore. We feed off humans. It's our nature. So learn to live by it, or you are stuck here for a very long while." She smiled cruelly as she said the last sentence. No way did I want to be stuck here, and she knew that. She had caught me.

She laughed and stalked out of the room, swinging the door shut in the process. I sighed. I would never be able to get out of here on my own. I was going to need help. The question was who to ask, and how to contact them.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I sighed. Alice had remained quiet the whole ride back to Forks. I could see the wheels turning in her head. I hope she was coming up with a plan. I had tried, but did not succeed. I had nothing to go on and she had her visions.

We pulled up to our house but did not exit the car. We remained there, still trying to formulate a plan. I glanced over at Alice again to see a slow smile creeping onto her face. Maybe she recognized where Bella was.

She turned her head to me, her eyes alight with happiness.

"I know where she is." She whispered as she slightly began to bounce on her seat. "They aren't far from here. I had another vision of her escaping, but she got caught. Before she got caught though, I saw the outside of where she is. They took her to a warehouse type place right outside of Port Angeles. We might have to search for the right building since there are about 10 of them, but it shouldn't be too hard! Edward, we can see Bella at last!" Once she was finished she let out a high pitched squeal of delight and clapped her hands together. I shook my head and smiled at her excitement.

I turned the ignition and proceeded to back the car out and onto the highway. If I went just the right speed, we could make it there in less than an hour. I smiled and pushed my foot harder against the gas pedal, flooring it.

Exactly 48 minutes later we were sat outside of the warehouse grounds, a giant fence standing between me and my angel. The fence was going to be a piece of cake. It's just getting caught by Victoria before we find Bella that I'm concerned about.

I looked over at Alice in the passenger seat. She was scanning the buildings with thoughtful eyes. Her eyes rested upon one building in the far right corner. She smiled and opened the door before bounding out towards the fence. She stopped and motioned for me to follow. I obliged.

She pointed at the building and whispered. "She's in that one. I recognize the logo on the side of the building. There's a hallway behind one of those three doors that lead to another room. It's an old room with no windows. The door between that room and the hallway would probably have a new lock on it." I gave her a puzzled look. She didn't see it as she was still watching the building. It was almost as if she could see everything going on behind those walls. That wouldn't actually surprise me, though. "Bella broke the last one trying to get Eric and herself out of there." She lost me again. She gave an exasperated gasp of unnecessary breath. "Eric is that little girl's father. Victoria gave him to Bella to feed from but she resisted." I winced at the memory of that vision, but then relaxed a little. Bella had resisted the blood. Good girl. Alice continued the directions to where Bella currently was. "There is another door in that old room. It's supposed to be a small walk in closet. That's where she is at the moment, curled up in the corner."

Alice had already started to walk around the gate trying to get closer to the building. We got as close as we could, a couple yards away, and hopped the fence. The second our feet landed on the gravel two security guards came around the corner. Luckily we had good reflexes. We speedily leaped behind the building.

Not even five seconds later, Alice pulled away from the wall and stalked around the corner. I sighed. Alice Cullen, always on the move. I turned in the opposite direction and ran to the first door that I saw. I tugged it open to find a room, not a hallway. I shut the door and glanced around before slipping around the corner of the building and bounding to the next door. That one was a hallway with a door at the end. I squinted to get a better look at the door. Looked like there was a new lock. I smiled and called out to Alice, low enough for no human's to hear. Although, Victoria had most likely discovered we were there by now. Alice appeared next to me, as if out of thin air. Her eyes trained on the door at the end and she nodded. I leaped into the hallway and ran full speed towards the door.

I could smell my Bella now. It wasn't the same scent that she had when I had last seen her, but I found traces of it. I threw open the door and looked around. I quickly spotted the other door and shuffled to it around the furniture. I reached out my hand to open it, but the door knob was already being turned. I took a step back as the door swung open.

There stood my Bella. My glorious angel. She let out a strangled gasp and threw herself at me. I caught her and hugged her tight. I never wanted to let go of her, ever again. I smiled into her hair as her body began to shake with dry sobs. If I could cry, I would have shed my tears at that moment.

I pulled away and got a good look at her face. She still looked like my Bella, just with a clearer complexion and shinier hair. She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine.

The kiss was cut short when we heard someone clear their throat. I had almost forgotten that Alice was there. We pulled away and Bella laughed. I watched as the two girls lunged at each other. I smiled and shook me head as they bounced while they hugged. They pulled away and Alice said something about leaving.

I grabbed Bella's hand as we made our way towards the door. I leaned my head down close to her ear and whispered. "You truly are remarkable, you know that?" She sighed and squeezed my hand. A smile played on her lips. "I love you." She grinned and a blush crawled up her neck and rested on her cheeks, giving them a nice rosy look. Well, that was different. I would have to ask Carlisle about that later. For now, I would just enjoy being back with Bella.

"I love you too, Edward. You have no idea how much I love you."

**3****RD**** POV – SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE BUILDING:**

"Ma'am. The prisoner got away. Edward and Alice Cullen came and got her. What should we do?" The building was crawling with vampires, all waiting for Victoria's orders. If she wanted them to go after them, they would go after them. If she wanted them to kill them, then they would kill them. Simple as that.

Victoria rubbed her hands together and smirked. The plan was working just fine. The two little Cullen's had walked right into her trap. She sat down on the satin sofa behind her and shook her head. They had no idea what they were getting into. Soon, they would all be dead, assuming little Jacob Black, the dog's new leader, catches wind of what happened to his darling Bella.

She laughed. "No. Leave them be. They will see us again." Her smirk grew as she sat back on the sofa.


	7. Home At Last

**AN: Sorry this took so long! Things have been pretty crazy lately. Well, I've pretty much planned out how I'm going to end it, but the problem is, I have no idea what to write between now and then! Ahhh! So, this one is sort of a filler.. And, sorry this is going to be a short story! I'm also currently thinking up ideas for the sequel and I'm going to try and make it longer. This is going to be the 1st story that I will actually finish! Haha. Soo yea. My next story is hopefully going to be longer!**

_Gone Without A Trace chapter 7_

_Edward's POV:_

**"What do you mean she still has human qualities? I thought- I know she was changed. Alice had a vision! You've seen her! She's a vampire." Carlisle was making no sense. "What's wrong with her? Does she have some type of weird vampire disease that I've never heard of? Carlisle!?" Okay, sure. Maybe I was overreacting a tad bit, but I believe I have a partially good reason. Everyone had wanted Bella changed. They wanted her to really be a part of the family. We didn't want her changed under these circumstances, but changed none the less. She finally is changed, and there just happens to be something wrong with her. **

**I turned to look at Carlisle expectantly. He was scratching his jaw with his left hand while staring at the wall. I could just picture little Carlisle's running around in his head, searching tons of filing cabinets for some sort of information that could help us.**

**[AN: Okay, I know I totally just stole that from Spongebob. Soo, for any of you who care, sorry.. I couldn't resist.. lol**

**When he didn't respond, I opened my mouth to speak. Carlisle held up his right pointer finger and shot me a stern look. "Shush. I'm trying to think." I groaned and threw my hands into the air. I gave him one last look before stalking out of his office and down the stairs.**

**"Hey, Eddie!" I moaned.**

**"Alice, what did I tell you about calling me that? It's aggravating and I don't like it."**

**"Eddie?" Bella laughed. I moaned again. Greeeat. Bella will never let me live this down.**

**"Yea, Eddie. He doesn't like being called that, but we do anyway. Except Carlisle and Esme. They're to boooring." Bella laughed again. I could get lost in that laugh.**

**"Alice, I heard that! Be nice!" Carlisle called from his office on the second floor. We laughed.**

**"So, Eddie, I am going to take Bella, here, shopping." Alice spoke offhandidly while gesturing towards Bella. I grunted and had a complaint on my the tip of my tongue but Alice cut me off. **

**"Don't worry buddy ol' pal, you'll get PLENTY of time with her very soon." Was it just me or did Alice wink at me? I glanced over at Bella to find that she was staring at Alice in surprise, a tint of red just gracing her cheeks. I attempted to pry more out of Alice's mind, but I got nothing. I growled as she smirked at me before pulling Bella towards the front door.**

**"See ya later, Eddie!" Alice called over her shoulder while Bella giggled. I watched as Bella turned and waved at me and blew me a kiss. I smiled and returned it. She giggled as Alice pulled her out the door with a small tug.**

**I sighed. Bella will never forget this. Thanks a lot Alice. **

**I walked thorough the archway into the living room to ponder Alice's words. I slowly made my way over to the couch and sat down. Emmett was currently occupying the other side, engrossed in what looked to be a Lifetime movie. I looked at the screen and sure enough, it said Lifetime in the bottom right hand corner. I glanced at Emmett again to see that he had slightly cocked his head in my direction. Without taking his gaze off of the screen, he addressed me out of the corner of his mouth. "Intense huh?"**

**I nodded lazily. "Mhmm, very."**

**The picture one the screen then morphed into a bedroom. Inside said bedroom was a couple who very quickly began to get 'frisky.' Emmett whooped and scooted closer to the edge of the couch cushion. I sighed and turned my head to stare at the wall to my left.**

**Once the scene was finished Emmett clapped his hands together and turned his head towards me.**

**"Hey, Eddie?" I internally cursed him. He said that on purpose just to spite me.. I averted my eyes from the wall to his face, waiting for what he had to say. "You know how we have that super speed?" I nodded and blinked my eyes. "What do you think would happen if we used that super speed during sex??" His grin was rapidly growing. This could not be happening. I held up my hands and shrugged. **

**"I don't know Emmett." He continued to stare at me. I sighed. "What would happen, Emmett?" He was bouncing slightly on the cushion he was perched on.**

**"Dude! Twice as much sex! Wouldn't that be the coolest thing, ever!! I'm going to go bring it up to Rose." With that, he bounded off the couch and to the stairs.**

**"Hey, Emmet!" I called after him. I waited until I heard his voice.**

**"Yea, Eddie?"**

**"Don't expect me to buy you guys a new bed or anything!" Instead of yelling his answer back at me, he thought it.**

**'Nah. I'll just ask Alice to buy it, and if that doesn't work, I'll go to Esme. If all fails, I'll just buy it myself!" I laughed and grabbed the remote from the other side of the couch. No way was I watching Lifetime.**

_Bella's POV:_

**I groaned and stuck my head down into my lap. Why did they all have to drive so darn fast? **

**I was currently sitting shotgun to Alice in a small yellow Porsche. I snuck a glance at the spedometer infront of Alice. 132 miles per hour!!**

**"Uhm, Alice?" I turned my gaze back to the glove compartment. She must of finally noticed my position because she sounded concerned.**

**"Uh, yea Bella? Are you alright?"**

**"Mhmm. I'm fine. But, don't you think you're driving a little to fast? I me-" My voice shook. "The speed limit is 65 on the highways here." Vampire or not, I still hated speeding. Not only was that how I was brought up, but it badly frightened me, still. I was scared that if we got into an accident, there was still that possibility that I could die or at least get badly injured. They even said so themself, 'I still have human qualities.' Who's to say that I couldn't die? It's still a possibility with me. I don't want to find out if it could still happen, either.**

**Alice sighed heavily and slightly lifted her foot off of the gas pedal. I smiled and checked the meter. 102 miles per hour. Not as slow as I wanted, but it's a start. You know what they say, they didn't build Rome in a day. But of course, they weren't vampires. I giggled and Alice shot me a look that said she was clearly confused. I just shook my head and sat up straight in my seat.**


	8. Alice

**Gone Without A Trace **

**Chapter 8:**

**The ride over to the Port Angeles mall didn't take that long thanks to Alice's speeding, but the whole ride was dead silent. Once Alice had parked, I deliberatly unbuckled my seatbelt slowly, dreading the shopping excursion. By the time I had actually gotten out of the car, Alice was by my side, scowling. I gave her a small smile and shrugged my shoulders. Just because I was now a vampire didn't mean that I had suddenly grown a love for shopping. Alice rolled her eyes and linked arms with me, pulling me towards the enterance. I sighed. The sooner we got started, the sooner it would be over. I quickened my pace and Alice copied. She glanced at me and gave me a sly, toothy grin. I narrowed my brows at her. She smirked and averted her sight to the door before us. Her hand shot out, grasping the handle, and gave it a graceful tug. As she lightly nudged me through the door I heard her say, "We have a lot to chat about Bella." She laughed quietly before lowering her voice to a whisper. "This is going to be fun." I gulped and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She smiled and pulled me towards a store. I peered up at the sign above the doors and gasped. Victoria's Secret.**

**Six hours later and thirty-two stores later, Alice and I walked out of the mall laughing. I guess it wasn't so bad. Sure, the beginning had been a little uncomfortable, but other than that, I had fun. I could feel myself blush as I thought back to those two antagonizing hours.**

_"__**Alice!" I whined. "Why are we in Victoria's Secret?" That was the first store Alice had brought me to. She grinned at me.**_

_**"Well, Bella. You're a vampire now and Edward can't possibly hurt you." She laughed at something in her thoughts before continuing, "Let me rephrase that last part. Edward can't kill you or drain you of your blood." She giggled as I gaped at her. Did she just say what I thought she had said!? I decided to play it safe and pretend that I didn't get it.**_

_**"Alice, I don't have any clue as to what you're talking about." I muttered. She giggled and shook her head.**_

_**"Oh, I'm sure you know what I mean." I sighed as I felt myself blush. "Ah, Bella dear. You guys are going to have sex sometime and I say better sooner than later. I'm sure both of you have been waiting far too long for this." I moaned. Alice shot a look at me before searching through a sales rack behind me. I turned around and twitched. She was holding up the skimpiest pair of lingerie I had seen in my life. It looked like two skinny red belts. Alice giggled. "Don't worry Bella. This isn't going to be for you. I was thinking Rose might like it." She paused. "Acutally, Emmett might like it more but whatever. As long as one of them likes it, there's no problem." She smiled as she made her decision to buy it. She hung the hanger on her arm. I winced. I didn't want to think about Rosalie or Emmett like that. Alice smiled gentley at my reaction. I returned the smile slightly and looked down at my feet. I noticed her bounce lightly on her toes before wrapping her hand around my arm. I raised my head up to find her still smiling face. "Now, lets go find you some lingerie!" She squealed before pulling be deeper into the store.**_

**Alice laughed as if she new what I was thinking. My blush grew deeper. "Oh, Bella! Admit it! It wasn't that horrible." Alice exclaimed. I smiled and nodded my head. No, it hadn't been that bad. It was a little embarassing modeling skimpy clothing for Alice but, overall, it wasn't half bad. My smile widened. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun with a friend.**

**"Alright Alice. I had fun!" She shook her hair out of her face and broke out laughing. Her laugh was contagious and soon I was laughing with her. By that time, we were at her car. She took my bags from me to stuff in the trunk and I went and sat in the passenger seat. Alice jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. Not long after, we were belting out the lyrics to some Spicegirls song as we sped down the highway back home.**

**I sighed. Home. I really missed my old home. I wonder if Charlie still lived there. I wonder how he's doing without me.. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind for the time being. This was not a time to ruin the good mood.**

**As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway I could see Edward sitting on the steps to the porch. When he noticed the car, he smiled and stood up. I waved and the second Alice parked, bounded out and into my love's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. He leaned down and gentley pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and responded.**

**Alice coughed behind me. "I know that you missed eachother and all, but can't you wait until Bella shows you what we bought?" I broke the kiss to turn and glare at Alice. I wanted to put that off for as long as I could. Sure, part of me was a little excited to show him, but the other half wasn't so sure. We've only been together again since yesterday. I knew what might happen once I show him the lingerie, and I wasn't totally sure if I was ready for that, just yet. I sighed and burried my face in Edward's shirt, his hands soothingly rubbed my back. **

**His breath tickled my ear as he leaned down and pressed his lips it. "What did you buy?" I shivered, noticably. His body shook a little as he laughed at my reaction. "Still the same Bella. So, are you going to show me?" My face felt hot. I don't want these blushes anymore.**

**"No, she's not." I sighed and mentally thanked Alice. I pulled away from Edward to smile at Alice, but stopped when I saw the look on her face. She was smirking. I could almost see the devil horns on her head. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes to Edward. "She's going to show you tomorrow night." I glared at her. Why does she love to torture me so? Edward removed his arm from my shoulder to clasp my hand in his. I dared a glance at him to find him staring at Alice. It looked like he was concentrating on reading her mind. Of course, she blocked him. Edward scowled and gripped my hand tighter. Alice's smirk grew and she tutted him. "No, Edward. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night!" She threw one more smile in my direction before grabbing our bags from the trunk and skipping off into the house. I sighed. Probably going to show Jasper what she bought.. Stupid, sex crazed vampires.. Just because they could have sex without worrying about getting pregnant didn't mean that they had to do it all the time!**

**A tugging on my hand brought me out of my thoughts. Edward was slowly pulling me towards the house. I smiled at him before immersing myself once again in my thoughts. I missed my father. How has he been? Is he still alive? I quickly shoved that thought away. **

**"Hey, Edward?" He glanced at me and told me to continue. "Have you seen my father lately?" He instantly tensed up. Something must have happened if he reacts like that. He sighed, and sat on the porch steps, pulling me down beside him. He took both my hands in his and held them. He brought one up to his face, and pecked a kiss onto it before settling it back down in his lap with my other hand. **

**"He hasn't been doing to good." At my stricken expression, his eyes widened and he spoke quickly. "No, no, no. He's not physically dead." I relaxed at his words. "From what I've heard though, a part of him died since you disappeared. He's been a total wreck. I haven't seen him, but the way people describe him, he sounds pretty bad. And, since you've publically been pronounced that you're dead, he's gotten worse. He won't eat or anything. I've even heard that he got fired.." My eyes began to feel wet. All this has happened because of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gave me a little shake as my body went slack. "Bella, I don't want you to go see him. It will only make things worse." I slowly nodded my head. He pulled me towards him and as he hugged me, my plans were already made. Charlie won't see me. All I was going to do was check up on him.. That way, it wouldn't cause any problems.**

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out! I'm gonna try and hurry with the next one. Review please!


	9. Checking Up On Charlie

**Gone Without A Trace:**

**Chapter 9**

**Last night was by far the best night I've had in a while. The Cullen's had an official little party for my return. It was pretty dull until Emmett decided to liven things up and dressed Jasper, Edward, and himself up as women. I found it highly entertaining. Especially when they couldn't get his costume off! Jasper and Edward pulled at the outfits and the wigs, but they wouldn't come off. Alice and I laughed and attempted to get Emmett to tell us how he did it, but his response was the same each time. A magician never reveals his secrets. Edward and Jasper were stuck like that until morning! It made Edward even more mad when I wouldn't kiss him dressed like that. Everytime he went to kiss me, I would grimace and push him away. I told him that it felt like kissing a woman. He would just frown and stalk off to sulk in the corner.**

**Edward and Jasper had cornered Emmett by dawn and convinced him to fix them. That's just what I heard, and I don't think it was true. He looked very unhappy when he entered the room moments later. It was only then, once Edward looked normal, did I kiss him. It was one spectacular kiss, too. I'm guessing that he put all of his frustration from that night, into that kiss. It's not like I was complaining, though. I really enjoyed that kiss. Once that was over, everyone went and did their own things. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs (And I haven't actually seen them sense.), Alice and Jasper were sitting on the porch, Carlisle was in his study and Esme was doing something in another part of the house, and then there was me and Edward. We just layed on the couch in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a nice one. It was one night to remember.**

**NOON:**

**I didn't dare take a car to the house, so I ran. I took off through the woods and within less than a minute, I had emerged from the trees behind the house. I paused and felt a wave of sadness hit me as I stared at my old home. It looked smaller and slightly darker. There was an air of glumness around it. I sighed and bolted around the house for the kitchen window. I had just barely rounded the corner before I stopped dead in my tracks. Billy's car was parked in our driveway where Charlie's police car would have been. That means Jake would be here, too. I contemplated whether or not to continue. When it all came down to it, I really needed to see a Charlie. Even if it was just a glimpse.**

**In a matter of seconds I was crouched down infront of the window. First, I listened to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Only Charlie was in there. I peered through the bottom of the window. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, dirty dishes and piles of trash littered the table and floor around him. I gasped. I didn't expect him to be this bad! The house was the least of my worries when Charlie stood up. The table had been blocking my view of him. If I could cry, I probably would have. Charlie's belly was hanging out over his pants, which were about three sizes to small. His shirt had different color stains spotted on it and his hair was almost a full gray. His face was sunken in and looked like he hadn't washed it in weeks. I hiccuped. How could he let this happen to himself? **

**I watched as he drug his feet to the archway leading to the foyer and beckoned to someone. He then returned to his seat at the messy table. Through the archway came Billy being pushed in his wheelchair by Jacob. I held my unnecesary breath. I looked on as Billy thrusted a McDonalds paper bag at Charlie who merely glanced at it before pushing it away.**

**"I won't eat until she comes back." I felt my nonexistent heart being slowly ripped out of my chest. Doesn't he understand that I'm not coming back? He rested his hands on the table and twiddled his thumbs. Billy's expression softened to a look of pity.**

**"Charlie. You don't know when she's coming back, or even if she's coming back. You're going to starve yourself." I know that Billy was trying to help, but he should of at least worded it differently. Charlie became hostile. He jumped up out of his chair and pointed a finger in Billy's face.**

**"Bella is coming back! I know she is! I can feel it! You can't come into my home and tell me that my daughter is never coming back! She's not dead! No! She's not dead!" Charlie sunk down into his chair again and shook his head. He continued feebly. "Bella's not dead. No. She can't be.." He was now in tears. I resisted the urge to reach out to him and hug him. He folded his arms on the table and his his face. His back began shaking as he sobbed, silently. Billy reached out and gentley patted his back. The whole time I was to busy watching my father I didn't even notice another face watching me. **

**Billy glanced over at the window I was watching through and then turned to Jake.**

**"Jake, do you think you could go and check on the thing in the car?" He checked to make sure Charlie couldn't hear the next part before turning back to Jake. "Don't do anything rash. Remember the deal we made with the red headed bloodsucker." Jake nodded and quickly walked into the foyer. I didn't have time to process the last part before I heard the front door open beside me and out of surprise, fell backwards onto my butt. He looked around before ducking down and grabbing my arm. He hoisted me up and continued to pull be around the house towards the back. Once we were out of sight of the window, he let go. I rubbed the arm he had clutched moments ago. There was a handprint left over, and I had a feeling it wasn't going away anytime soon. At least I couldn't feel it.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" His voice was harsh and whipped me like a whip. I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off by his hand. My mouth fell open as I snapped my hand up to cover the cheek that he had just slapped. I glared at him.**

**"Ouch! That hurt you jackass!" His eyes widened in surprise at my choice of words, but was soon replaced with his angry expression.**

**"Don't even start on that! I know that doesn't hurt, you leech!" I gasped. What was he so mad about? As if reading my thoughts, he continued. "You don't think he's enough of a wreck? If he saw you, it would only make things ten times worse!" I frowned.**

**"He wouldn't see me!" I half shouted. He shook his head. "And he's my father! I'll come see him whenever the hell I want!" Apparently, a new vocabulary came with the new Bella. He scoffed and changed the subject.**

**"Tell your precious Cullen's that they have better watch out. They broke the agreement and they will face the consequences." He had lowered his voice. His eye twitched, and he backed up a few feet.**

**"How did they break the agreement? They never changed anyone." I shook my head. This made no sense. He rolled his eyes.**

**"Don't even try to cover for them! What else could have made you a bloodsucker?" I let his words sink in before widening my eyes.**

**"No, no, no! They didn't change me! It was Victoria! She kidnapped me and then changed me!" Jake stared at me before scoffing. He stepped a few paces towards the house.**

**"Just get out of here before you make things worse." He gave me a sad frown before turning and hurrying back towards the house. This wasn't good. This was not good at all. He thought that the Cullen's had changed me! I stumbled over my feet as I hurried into the woods. I began to sprint, running as fast as I could towards home. I had to warn everybody.**

**JAKE'S THOUGHTS:**

**She was lying. She had to be. A part of my wanted to believe Bella, but how could I trust her? She's one of them, now! The red head had told us that the Cullen's did it. Victoria! That's her name.. She said that the Cullen's stole Bella from her and changed her so that our deal couldn't be completed! But, the accord was still in motion. **

**No. Bella was lying to me. Victoria didn't change her, the Cullen's did. Bella couldn't be trusted anymore. Afterall she was a Cullen now, was she not? When this all went down, the werewolves would win. I smiled. Good-bye Bella.**

AN: This story is ALMOST over!! So close! Ah. Short story. Ahaha. There will be a sequel! The way I'm ending this, there can't not be a sequel! Only, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to start it out.. Heh. I'm trying to figure that out.. Yepp. Review!!

**PS: Sorry if there's any typo's or grammar problems, or anything like that. Word isn't working and I'm using wordpad which doesn't have spell check. Soo, sorry. **


	10. Date Prep

**Gone Without A Trace:**

**Chapter 10**

**"Edward!?" I spoke urgently. There was no need to yell since he had the super hearing.**

**I hurried into the Cullen's house and the whole family was already in the front room. They had heard the urgency in my tone.**

**"The pack thinks you guys broke the treaty and changed me! I tried to tell him that it wasn't any of you! I said that it was Victoria, but he didn't believe me. He said that he couldn't trust me anymore since I was one of you. He called me a leech.." My voice cracked and I broke off. They were all staring at me silently, most likely sifting through the words that were just said.**

**Edward was the first to step forward and speak. "Who's he?" I gaped at him. Did he not just hear what I said? They're going to try and kill them all now, and it's my fault! I groaned.**

**"There's no time for that now, Edward! They think you changed me! They could attack here at any second!" I threw my hands in the air and then placed them on my hips. How could he not understand this?**

**He shook his head and made a face. "They're not going to attack anytime soon. I can read their minds so I know when they will attack. They don't even have a plan yet!" He paused and connected his eyes with mine. "Who's **_**he, **_**Bella?" His voice was low.**

**I sighed. "Jacob." **

**"Why did you go to see him?" Edward asked exasperated.**

**"I didn't go see him! He found me!"**

**"Where were you?" He was curious. I bit my lip, contemplating wether or not to tell him that I went to see Charlie. In the end, the truth won.**

**I sighed. "I went to see Charlie earlier." He opened his mouth but I held my hand up and shushed him. "I'm sorry.. I needed to see him. Just to make sure that he was okay." I stopped and corrected myself. "Well, at least partially okay.. Anyways, Billy and Jake were there. They must have smelled me. Jake came out and basically told me to get lost. That I would break Charlie's heart all over again if he saw me. I already knew that. Then he continued to tell me that I was one of you and that I was no longer his friend.. He started going on about your agreement with them. He's convinced that you broke it by changing me.. They wouldn't believe me when I told them it wasn't you, like I said before. He said that we should watch our backs.." I frowned. **

**Edward nodded. "They won't attack anytime soon. I promise, Bella." I nodded and smiled. He returned the smile before stepping over towards me and pulling me into a hug that would of crushed me if I were still human. I threw my arms around his waist and squeezed him tighter, burrying my head in his shirt. My eyes closed instinctively, taking in his scent. I felt him smile into my hair and rub my back with his hands. **

**I opened my eyes to find that the family was no longer in the front room with us.**

**Edward pulled away, but moved his hands to my waist, letting them rest there on top of mine. He smirked. **

**"You still smell like flowers." I laughed and moved my hands to his shoulders. He smiled at the sound of my laughter. He bent down so that our faces were level and moved his mouth closer to my ear. He nipped at it playfully with his teeth, making me giggle and squirm. He breath blew on my ear. "How about you and I go on a date tonight." He totally caught me by surprise.**

**I slightly pulled away to look at him. At first I thought he was kidding, but then I saw his face. He was dead serious. **_**'Well, this is different. He'd never done this when I was human, why now?'**_** I thought. His eyes prodded mine, searching for my answer. I let the smile I had been holding back grace my lips and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled along with me. He laughed lightly. I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my brows at him curiously. What was so funny?**

**"Alice wants to help you get ready." That removed the smile from my face completely. What!? Not a minute later, Alice came bouncing into the room. She grabbed my arm and began dragging me away from Edward. I looked from Alice to Edward, horrified. The last I saw of Edward was him laughing, his arms folded over his chest. While I was dragged, I peered at the clock hanging on the wall by the stairway. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon! I groaned as she tugged on my arm harder, trying to get me to hurry up. This was going to be one long afternoon.**

**Once we got into her and Jasper's bedroom, she pulled me over towards her closet and pushed the doors open. My mouth fell open in awe at the size of the thing. I laughed. Alice's clothes took up at least three-fourths of the whole closet. Which was probably as large as my old room back at Charlie's. Alice walked inside and to the back wall. I followed and groaned. The back wall was covered in nothing but dresses. I snorted as I noticed how they were organized. Long to short and bright colors to dark colors. Alice glared at me but soon began pulling dresses off of the rack thing. Every dress we tried on was a failure. I thought any of them would do, but Alice was convinced none of them were decent but sexy. They either made me look slutty or like a prude. That's what she kept repeating. **

**It's been two hours and I was perched on her bed beside a pile of thirty something dresses watching Alice pace the floor directly infront me. She paused and stared at the wall behind me as if it would hold the answer to our dress problem. Apparently it did because her eyes lit up and she squealed. She wrapped her hand around my wrist and pulled me up. **

**"I know the **_**perfect**_** dress! Let's go see if Rosalie will loan it to us." I mentally smacked her. Like Rosalie would actually let me borrow anything of hers. Alice let go of my wrist at the door and continued down the hallway towards Emmett and Roaslie's room. I paused. Did we really want to go in there? What if they were.. Doing something.. I cringed. Alice beckoned at me to follow. I shuffled my feet after her. Alice knocked politely on their door and waited. Within a few moments, the door swung open revealing Rosalie. I looked over her shoulder expecting Emmett to be in there but, to my surprise, he wasn't.**

**Before Rosalie could ask us what we wanted, Alice addressed her. "Bella is going on a date with Edward tonight as you already know." She paused to wink at her. I narrowed my eyes at her. I noticed Rosalie's eyes widen and she nodded. What was all that about? "She needs to look gorgeous for it and none of my dressed work. She has to look sexy, but not like a slut. But, she should also look decent without resembling a prude. I remembered a certain dress of yours that I think would be just right for her. We were wondering if you could loan it to Bella." Rosalie stared at Alice for a moment and smiled. **

**"Sure. Show me what dress you had in mind." She smiled and opened the door farther so that we could enter. **

**"Bella, go sit on the bed." I nodded and jumped up onto the bed. I bent my knees under myself and folded my hands in my lap. They walked into Rose's closet and shut the door. I took this chance to survey the room. I had never been in Rose's and Emmett's room. The bedroom door swung open, startling me. I screamed and flew off the side of the bed. My head smacked the floor and I moaned. I heard the closet door open.**

**"God, Emmett! You scared her!" Rosalie shrieked at him! I sat up and pulled myself back up onto the bed, holding my head in my right hand. Rosalie slammed the closet door closed again and Emmett skipped over to the bed. He threw himself down beside me so that he was laying on his back. He gave me a cheesy smile and I rolled my eyes. Emmett will be Emmett..**

**"So, you've got a date with Eddie tonight, do ya?" I nodded and looked down at his face. There was a moment of silence before Emmett decided to open his mouth again. "... I know why everyone is making a big deal about this." My eyes flew down to look at him. He smiled up at me innocently. I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about, but the closet door was pushed open. I jerked my head to look at them, but Rosalie was hiding Alice behind her. She smiled at me and nodded at Emmett. Before I could even react, I had been blindfolded. I threw my hands up to untie the knot, but they were slapped away. They were really beginning to freak me out. "Alice?" My voice shook and someone laughed.**

**"Don't worry Bella. We just don't want you to see the dress just yet. We want it to be a surprise!" I gulped.**

**"Emmett?" Rosalie said.**

**"Yepp?" **

**"Do you think you could leave?" It sounded more like a demand than a request. He grunted. Rosalie sighed impatiently. "We've got to get her dressed. Once we're done, we'll tell you." The room then went silent. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed. "You can be the first one to see her, okay?" I heard Emmett sigh and drag his feet towards the door. A moment later, the door slammed shut.**

**"Bella?" I cocked my head in the direction I thought Alice's voice was coming from. "Do you think you can undress yourself blindfolded, or do we need to do it?" I nodded and pulled at the bottom of my shirt. As I pulled it over my head, it got caught on the blindfold. A pair of hands pulled the shirt over the piece of cloth. I unbuttoned my pants and stood up to pull the off. I got one leg out but, as I went to pull the other out, I lost my balance and teetered forward. Another pair of hands shot out and caught me by the shoulders and steadied me. **

**"Thanks." I muttered.**

**"No problem." Rosalie spoke from directly in front of me. I pulled my jeans the rest of the way off and stood there. I probably looked like an idiot.**

**"Okay, Bella. We need you to change your.. Undergarments." I jerked my head around.**

**"Uhm, why?" I asked. They hesitated before Alice answered me.**

**"Just because. Now, we're going to have to help for this. I promise, we won't look or anything.." She trailed off. "Are you ready?" I sighed and nodded. Someone turned me around so that they could unclasp my bra. I grimaced. How did I know that something like this would happen?**

**Moments later, I was dressed in my new "undergarments" as Alice put it. I'm betting that it was something she had bought for me at Victoria's Secret. I felt a soft material being pulled over my head. As it slide down my body, I noticed that it wasn't exactly tight; there was room to move in the dress. I hope they didn't choose something they knew I would be uncomfortable in. Small hands smoothed out some creases in the dress and then tugged at my hands, pulling me forward.. Someone(I'm guessing Rosalie) placed their long hands on my shoulders to help guide me. Once they had me sitting in a small chair, they removed the blindfold.**

**I blinked, not used to the lighting. I was sitting at a pink vanity with stacks of make-up before me. The mirror was high enough up so I couldn't see anything below my neck. I sighed, hoping I looked okay.**

**"Time for your make-up, and then you can see yourself. Alright?" Alice appeared in the mirror beside me. I nodded. Rosalie was soon behind me, staring at my face in the mirror.**

**"I don't think she needs much. She's already got gorgeous features." She told Alice, who nodded. Alice pulled a thing of blush towards her and opened the lid with a snap. She took the brushed and lightly swept it over the powder then over my cheekbones. She paused before smiling and closing the lid and tossing it back onto the table.**

**"You don't need much blush. Just a little bit." I glanced into the mirror and nodded my approval. It was about as much as I used to wear anyways. They then began to hold different colors of eyeshadow and blush by my face. They'd glance down at the dress I was wearing and then throw the make-up item back onto the vanity. After a little while, they decided on a tanish color eyeshadow and a pale lipgloss. I had argued that I didn't like lipstick and would prefer lipgloss. Alice had given in first and pointed out to Rosalie that it was my date. She just scowled and pouted. I smiled. At least I got to say that I chose lipgloss over the lipstick. Then they lined my eyes with some black eyeliner and used light mascara for my eyelashes. I grinned, happy with the outcome. It didn't make me stand out to much, but it was more make-up then I would wear on a normal day.**

**Next was my hair. Alice moved my part to the right side of my head and then straightened my hair while Rosalie put my shoes on. Which, by the way, I noticed were heels. I groaned and leaned my head back.**

**"Hey! Watch it! I'm still doing your hair back here." Alice exclaimed, jerking my head forward with her hand. **

**I watched as Alice continued to do my hair. When she was done with the straightener, she opened the bottom drawer of the vanity and produced a curling iron. I followed her with my puzzled eyes. She turned it on and waited a minute for it to get hot enough and then grabbed a small section at the bottom of my hair. She curled that area and then moved to the next. I watched, amazed. By the time she was done, my hair looked gorgeous. It was straight down to my chin and then came the waves. I loved it!**

**Alice watched me, waiting for approval which I gladly gave. I smiled. **

**"Okay, now we need to cover your eyes again." I looked up, alarmed. "We're not going to use the blindfold since it will ruin your make-up. Rosalie is going to use her hands. We just want it to be a surprise!" She smiled and Rosalie placed her long hands over my eyes, careful not to smudge the make-up. Alice pulled my up by my elbows and lead me over to another side of the room. Rosalie removed her hands, and I gasped. I looked beautiful. I gently touched my hair and then the waist of my dress. I heard Alice giggle behind me, and I turned to look at her.**

**She held up her hands. "Edward's trying to see into my mind. I think he's getting impatient." She turned and looked at the clock on the end table by the bed. "Oh! Our times up. We've got to give her to Edward now." Alice smirked and winked at Rosalie again.**

**"What's up with this winking thing?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.**

**Alice whistled and averted her eyes to the ceiling. I turned to Rosalie who put her hands in the air and shook her head, eyes wide. I rolled my eyes and decided to let it go. I walked forward and they both linked arms with me. We walked to the door, and down the hall towards the stairs. I eyed the stairs. Did they think I could get down those in these heels? I looked at them both. They smiled encouragingly and nudged me forward. I began to descend the stairs. I got about halfway down before Edward came into sight. His back was to me and I giggled. He immediately whipped his head around, his body following seconds later. He smiled and met me at the bottom of the stairs, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. **

**"You look beautiful, my love" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and felt myself blush. **

**"Awwww! That's so cute you guys!" I glanced at Alice over my shoulders and my blush deepened. Edward laughed and wrapped my right hand in his. I shivered as he began tracing small patterns on the back on my hand. Edward pulled me to the door and swung it open to reveal his volvo. I smiled; I had really missed that volvo. He ushered me out and shut the door behind us. **

**"Have fun!" Rosalie called through the door. I giggled and Edward smiled at me. He walked me to the passenger side door and held it open for me. **

**"Why, thank you." I told him. He bowed his head at me and after making sure my legs were in the car, he shut the door. I watched as he walked around the car to the drivers door, his hands stuffed in his pockets. **

**He got into his seat beside me and started the car. He turned the car around and drove to the main road. He turned left, in the direction of Port Angeles. **

**"Care to tell me where we're going?" I asked. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. He shook his head and remained quiet. I groaned loudly and he laughed.**

**"You really do look beautiful." He spoke low enough that if I were still human, I wouldn't of even heard a thing. I blushed, and looked down at my lap. I smiled, before reaching over and lacing my hand with Edward's free one. He leaned his head down a bit and raised my hand up the rest of the way and kissed my knuckles. I sighed. Was it possible to be this happy? **

**He took his eyes off the road again to look at me. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.**

**I swallowed. "It's Charlie." He nodded. "I didn't like what I saw when I 'visited' him.." Edward sighed.**

**"I told you that you wouldn't like it." I rolled my eyes.**

**"Yea, but I still needed to see him. He's my father, and I missed... miss him." Edward nodded, showing that he understood. He tightened his hand around mine and smiled.**

**"We're almost there. Now, don't get angry with me." I narrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips.**

**"Why would I be angry with you?" The car stopped and he stared straight ahead. His face was alight with multiple colors from an outside sign. I frowned and turned my head to look out the windshield. My mouth fell. I shook my head and turned back towards him.**

**"No way! No way in hell!" He threw me a pleading look and opened his door. I spun around to lock my door, but he was already there holding it open for me. He held out his hand. I withdrew farther into the car. He became impatient and reached in, taking my arm with his hand, and slowly pulling me out of the car. Even with my vampire strength he got me out of the car and slowly towed me towards the building with the flashing lights. I groaned and jerked my hand out of his grasp. Surprised, he turned his head towards me. I folded my arms over my chest and began to pout. He reacted by giving my the puppy eyes and jutting out his lower lip. I sighed and tapped my heeled foot on the pavement. He continued to plead with his eyes. I breathed loudly.**

**"No one said anything about dancing." He sighed and gently took my hands in his and swung them back and forth, slightly.**

**"Please. I promise, it will be fun. If it's not," he smirked, "I'll be your slave for a full 24 hours." I rolled my eyes. Trust him to come up with something common and childish. I sighed and slowly nodded my head, allowing myself to be pulled towards the colorly lit front door. This should be interesting..**

**AN: Please ignore any words that are spelled wrong, or no capitals, or bad grammar. Whatever. Like I said, I don't have word. I'm using Wordpad and that doesn't have spell check. So, yea. Hope you liked this chapter!! I can't wait to write the last chapter! And there is going to be a sequel! Yay! And j****ust so you know, I totally didn't mean to make Jake sound evil! I just wrote my story and it turned out like that. After this I will probably write a pro-Jake story, to make myself feel better.. I love Jake..**


	11. Get Away From My Man!

Gone Without A Trace 

Chapter 11

I slumped my shoulders over as Edward continued to pull me through another set of doors. I could hear the music, and feel it, pounding out of the speakers behind yet another set of doors at the end of a hallway that lay before us. I sighed and Edward glanced back at me. I saw his eyes drift downwards and then snapped back up to look at my face. I frowned when he smirked.

"Would you stand up straight please? I don't want the men in there to oggle at you more than they already will." I gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" His smirk grew as he glanced down again. It took me a minute to realize that he was looking at my chest. I wrapped my arms around my torso, attempting to hide myself, and looked down at my feet. My face was instantly red.

"When you slouch over like that you can see down your dress." He stated while pushing my shoulders back with his hands. I jerked my gaze back to him.

"Why were you even looking?" I snapped. He smiled and laughed. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch at the wonderful sound. His smile was replaced with the smirk and he reached for my hands again.

"I've told you before. I may not be human, but I am still a man." My mouth formed an 'o' and I looked down at my heels, again.

Edward chuckled and gently tugged on my hands.

"Come on, love."

I reluctantly let him continue to pull me down the hallway to the pulsing doors. I narrowed my eyes as something occured to me.

"Wait just a minute. What are we doing here? You don't even _like_ this kind of music!" I accused. He snorted and slowed our pace.

"So? That doesn't mean we can't come here." He turned his pale face around so that he could look at me. His eyes pleaded with mine.

"Please, Bella. I haven't gotten to take you out on a real date. Do you think you could at least pretend that you're having fun?" he paused to pull me closer. "For me?" His eyes began to smolder and it took every ounce of my being to tear my eyes from his. I glanced down at his lips and licked mine, moistening them. I sighed and looked back up, into his eyes. I grinned, who could resist _that_?

"With you, I won't need to pretend. I always have fun." He grinned goofily. I bet you I just boosted his ego quite a bit. I bit my lip and smiled. He tucked some strands of hair behind my ear, and leaned down slightly to peck my lips lightly. My eyes fluttered shut as I nudged my face forward to deepen the kiss, but he quickly pulled away. I frowned and opened one eye. I opened the other and glared at him. My actions didn't seem to take affect on him to much since he only grinned. He squeezed my hand and winked.

"We'll just save that for later." He smiled at me and pulled me back into step beside him. We made it to the doors in record time and he pulled one door upen. I could hear the music clearly. It was some type of techno music. I glanced at Edward as he guided me forward. I gulped and took a small step forward. He moved his hand to the small of my back and pressed ever so gently. I reached my hand around for his free hand which he quickly took. I smiled, slightly reassured. With Edward there, nothing back would, or could, happen. I took another step into the room.

I could now see the dance floor. The bodies were packed together tightly. I gasped as their scents washed over me, making me take a step back. Edward put his hands on my shoulders and led me forward, his body pressing mine from the back. I shuddered as I felt his cool breath hit my ear.

"Don't worry. You won't slip up. If it becomes to much for you then we'll leave, alright?" He lightly began to massage my neck. I took in an unecessary deep breath and blew it out of my nose. Well, here goes nothing.

I tilted my head up, acting confident when I was clearly not, and took a big step into the club. Their scents hit me like Hurricane Katrine. I winced and took another step, slightly smaller than the last one. The scents weren't as strong anymore as I continued into the club, shuddering only occasionally. Edward kept a comforting arm wrapped around my shoulder. I exhaled and shook my head slightly, attempting to get rid of the slightly dizziness I was feeling. I resisted the temptation to pounce on a nearby dancer. I was thankful that Edward was there to help if needed. I gritted my teeth as the dancer shook her head, her hair thrown in my direction, and the scent washed over me like a tidal wave. Edward noticed me squeeze my eyes shut and he quickly placed himself between me and the woman. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. Edward gave me a reassuring nod and we continued through the crowd.

We reached an empty booth and quickly claimed it as ours. I leaned my head back against the cushion and took a deep, calming breathe. Edward sat still at my side, waiting as I regained what little control I had. After a few more seconds, I turned my head to look at him.

"You okay love?"

I nodded when he paused. He reached his hand up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He stroked my cheek lovingly and I shivered at his touch. His face adopted a worried expression as he scrutinized me.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. You're not ready for crowds like this."

I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine, but was interupted when a tall blonde woman who resembled Rosalie walked up to our table. I glanced at her, wondering what she could want. Edward didn't even blink. She stood quietly before clearing her throat when she realized he wasn't going to look at her.

"Uhmm, hi." She paused to glare at me. Edward turned his head stiffly, looking her dead in the eyes. He put the full force of his eyes on her. Her knees gave way and she leaned on our table for support.

"Did you need something?" His voice was low and cold. It almost sounded deadly to me. He showed no emotion on his face as the woman's face turned red. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Hi.. I'm- Sarah.." She stammered. Edward once again, didn't blink. Couldn't she take a hint? I raised my head to look at her face.

"Hi, Sarah. Would you mind? We're trying to have a conversation." Her head jerked to look at me, and feigned surprise, as if she just noticed I was there. She exhaled loudly and glared at me.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I came to talk to him, not you. You can finish your conversation when we're done with ours." She sniffed and turned back to Edward, a sickly sweet smile graced her mouth, and played with her hair. I pretended to gag. This must have been her way of flirting. She reached a hand over and lightly touched his shoulder, a seductive smile replaced the sweet one. My hands curled into fists and I went to get up, but Edwards hand pushed me back down into my seat. I huffed and glared at Sarah. She was smirkng. I mentally cursed at her, wishing I could throw a drink at her and ruin her hair. I smiled at that thought; she had probably taken hours to get it to look that big. Well, it matched her personality. Big and blonde. My grin widened when I realized she thought she had won.

"Sarah, I don't appreciate you talking to my girlfriend like that." Her smiled disappeared almost as quickly as her make up would have if I had thrown a drink at her face. I snickered. She didn't think I was his girlfriend when she came over here. She gave Edward a tight smile and nodded.

"Sorry." She mumbled and turned on her heel. We watched her retreat back to the bar where her friends were laughing. Once she was gone, the tension disappeared into thin air. Edward took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered into my ear and pulled me up from my sitting position. We weaved through the crowd, back to the entrance. On our way, we passed Sarah and Edward gave me the go ahead nod. I smirked as I grabbed her cup of beer that was sitting on the bar and emptied the contents on her head. She squealed as the liquid streamed down her back and her shirt. I smiled and took Edward's hand again, leaving the noisey club.

Once outside, I felt much better. I was able to build my burrier back up and collected all the control I had within myself. I smiled and stepped off the curb.

"That poor girl didn't know how she was messing with, did she?" Edward grinned as he opened the car door for me. I shook my head in response and got into the volvo. Within the blink of an eye, he was sitting next to me in the drivers seat, the car running.

"Where to now?" I asked, genuinely curious. He smiled.

"Where would you like to go?" I thought for a moment.

"The meadow. I haven't been there in a while." He smiled and nodded, backing out of the parking lot and proceeding onto the highway. With his speeding, it didn't take long to get to the turn off. He pulled onto the dirt road and drove a couple miles out, before we hit a dead end. We both got out of the car, him frowning.

"I can open doors too, you know."

He grinned and motioned for me to get onto his back. I laughed and a look of realization made his way onto his beautiful face.

"I forgot you could run now too." There was a moment of nothing before he grinned and took off. I smirked and followed. I caught up to him in a matter of seconds, keeping pace with him. We ran, side by side. He looked over to me smiling.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" He called through the sound of the wind in my ears. My smile grew and I nodded. The feeling was wonderful. It was if you were unstoppable, uncatchable. It was just me, him, and the wind. I shook my head slightly, letting my hair blow in the wind.

I was dissapointed when we reached the meadow so quickly. Edward, sensing my suddenly down mood came over and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head affectionately and whispered gentle words in my ear.

"Do you remember the last time we were here together?" His breath blew on my ear, recreating the shivers. I nodded.

"Bella." His tone made me look up at him, instantly concerned. He was gazing at the sunset, just above the trees. I nudged him, hoping he would continue. I was beginning to become nervous. He pulled away and pulled a little black box out of his jacket pocket. I brought my hands up to cover my mouth and watched as he twirled the box in his fingers. I looked up at him curiously, wondering if I was correct at what was in the small, delicate box. He stopped playing with the box. I snapped my gaze up to him as he spoke beautiful words. "I don't want to lose you again." His voice wavered as if he were going to cry. "Losing you made me realize how many times I've come close to losing you.." He paused to look down at the box. "And I don't want to have that feeling ever again. It's a horrible feeling. It's as if someone reaches inside you and pulls your stomach out." I grimaced at his analogy. He smiled apologetically and continued. "That's why I've made a decision. You're one of us now, so this shouldn't be to hard." My eyes widened as he knelt down on one knee, what was left of the sunlight reflecting off of his white skin. His skin adopted some of the pink glow from the sun. He looked beautiful, to put it bluntly. He opened the box and took my left hand in his. "This was my mother's ring. She gave it to me, not long before she died.." His whisper was so low, I thought twice about whether he actually said it. He blinked before looking up at me. I sighed, calling the ring beautiful wouldn't do it justice. I blinked, dumbfounded. "Isabella Marie Swan." I broke my gaze away from the ring and looked up, connecting my eyes with him. "Would you do me the honor of becoming Isabella Marie Cullen?" He looked hopeful, waiting for my reaction. I glanced back down to the ring and then to him. I repeated this action a couple times. "Bella? Will you marry me?" His face had began to drop with every second I didn't answer. He was startled when I threw my arms around his neck and held tightly.

"You didn't even have to ask." I whispered in his ear. He let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arms around me waist, swinging me in a circle. We broke away long enough for him to slide the ring onto my finger. I threw my arms around him again, covering his mouth with short kisses. We met for one long kiss before breaking back into the short kisses. He ran with me, my legs wrapped around his waist, back to his car where he placed me in the back seat. Our breathing came in short rapid breaths, although we could have just held our breath. But, where's the fun in that? Our clothes soon were thrown to the front seat, our breaths coming in time with eachothers. I smiled, this was happiness. Things couldn't get better than this.

Author's Note: OMG, I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I really am sooooo sorry!! School just started not long ago, and my teachers have been piling loads of homework on me. I know there's no good enough excuse, but I really am sorry!! ... Don't forget, it's almost the end of this story and on to an "I LOVE JAKE" story! Haha. I've already got one forming in my head, too! All I need to do is write it down. Soo yea, I love ya'll and please forgive me!!!


	12. Should Have Told

**Gone Without A Trace **

**Chapter 12 **

**END**

_**AN: So, this is the end of Gone Without A Trace. I know, it was kind of sucky [in my opinion, but it was my first story that's more than 1 chapter. And I'm pretty proud of myself for actually finishing it. I usually can't get through the 1****st**** chapter before I get bored with it. There will probably be a sequel, but I'm not starting it this second. School starts back up tomorrow. I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!**_

**The second we stepped into the house we were bombed with questions from Alice. How did he propose? What was my exact answer? We weren't allowed to leave a detail out. Apparently her 'visions' didn't answer all her questions. We answered a few of them before Jasper pulled her away, Alice looking unsatisfied. **

"**We'll talk later Bella!" She called over her shoulder as Jasper dragged her up the stairs. I smiled and glanced down at my hand. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful ring for more than a minute at a time. I sighed and looked up at Edward who was watching me, his lips turned up in a tiny smile.**

**It wasn't long before Carlisle and Esme joined us in the living room. Esme looked as if she would cry if she could as she hugged Edward wordlessly. Carlisle smiled warmly at me as he took my hand in his cold one and shook it gently. **

"**You're going to be an official Cullen soon." I nodded, glancing at the ring again. Carlisle laughed, wrapping his arms around me in a friendly hug. He pulled away as Esme pushed towards me, anxious to see the ring. I smiled and held up my hand which she grasped in hers. Her smile widened and her eyes twinkled as she looked it over. She raised her eyes to me and then to Edward.**

"**Your mother would be proud of who you've chosen to wear her ring." She looked back at me and squealed, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace. Edward cleared his throat and Esme abruptly pulled away. Her face looked brighter then ever.**

"**Oh! I've got to help Alice plan the wedding! I don't doubt Rose wants to! Where is she anyways?" Esme turned to look around the room. Edward snickered, drawing her attention back to him. Her eyebrows knitted together puzzled.**

"**Her and Emmett are celebrating our engagement in their own ways. They'll come down later." Esme and Carlisle nodded glancing at the ceiling. Right then, Carlisle's beeper went off, signaling he's needed at the hospital. **

"**Well, I've got to go." He nodded, smiling, at me and Edward before heading for the door, Esme at his heels. Edward's hand wrapped around mine, drawing my attention back to him. He led me up the stairs and down the hall to the last door. I smiled and pushed it open. The room was different from how I remember it.**

**A king size bed had been placed under the wall of windows. His cd's were in multiple(more like a dozen) cd stands in the corner to the right of the bed. A new sofa was placed against the wall opposite to the windows. The wall beside that had a bookshelf filled with all my favorite novels. Next to his closet door was another door. I walked forward and curiously turned the knob. The door swung open and I gasped. My hand jumped to my chest. The closet was filled with women's clothes; it was my closet. There were 3 long rows of clothing, organized by type of garment. Once wall was shirts, also arranged by color. I laughed when I saw the majority of the items were blue. Next wall was jeans, shorts, and skirts. The next was all my jackets. I grinned and glanced down and saw a shoe rack. No, there were 3 of them, filled to the max with all shoes imaginable. There was a tan dresser in the corner with 3 drawers. I knelt down and pulled the bottom open. Half was filled with hats and scarves and the other side with belts. The middle drawer was filled with bras, underwear, and socks. I smiled and pulled open the top drawer, my eyes widened as I starred at the contents. It was all the lingerie we bought at Victoria's Secret, plus more! Edward laughed behind me.**

"**So **_**that's **_**what you bought today." I squealed, slamming the drawer closed. He just laughed and gently tugged on my arm, pulling me up.**

"**Don't be embarrassed love." He murmured, twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers. I groaned, "Alice." and buried my face in his first.**

**He laughed again and I smiled and the vibrations. He pulled away and locked onto my eyes.**

"**Are you really that embarrassed? I've seen you with nothing on, why would those garments bother you?" Edward laughed once again and rubbed my cheek with his hand. "You're blushing. It's lovely." He leaned down and planted a light kiss on my cheek. He traveled down to my jaw, placing light kisses along the bone. "Hmmm.. You smell lovely too." giggled remembering how I smelled 'lovely' as a human too. Edward moved to my neck but soon paused.**

"**Alice wants to talk to you." He stopped and Alice must have said something else. "She says it's urgent." He looked puzzled, but didn't say anything else. He moved away from me allowing me room to exit the closet. Something brushed against my knee and I looked down and noticed that I still had the dress from last night on. I stepped outside the bedroom door to where Alice was patiently waiting. **

"**You needed something?" She looked away from the floor and bit her lip.**

"**I had a vision." She stopped and stared at me anxiously. I nodded for her to continue "Bella, you were-" At that moment Carlisle appeared beside her cutting her off. **

"**-the wolves are going to attack." Edward appeared beside me.**

"**They're at the meadow waiting for us." Carlisle nodded and pointed his gaze at Alice. "Let's go." They all began moving quickly down the stairs and I followed. Alice turned, blocking my path.**

"**Not you." She sounded grave and she glanced down. I didn't know what she was looking at. "Bella, you need to stay here. Esme will stay with you." With that she took off after the others leaving no room for argument. I sighed. What if something happened to Edward? I would want to be there to help. I turned and went back to my bedroom and plopped myself down on the couch. I placed a hand over my eyes and groaned. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I could hear Esme pacing down stairs. She was probably as anxious about Carlisle as I was Edward. Her husband was out there battling it out with a pack of angry wolves and vampires, along side with my fiancé.**

**Fiancé. I smiled at the word. I looked at his mothers ring again and sighed. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Esme had stopped moving and everything was quiet. All except a small thumping sound. I opened my eyes and strained my ears to hear it. I smiled as I realized what it was. I got a sudden feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach as I realized how much was at staked here. I quickly got up and raced down the stairs I had to help, I gad to tell him.**

**I ran out of the house and I could feel Esme close behind me. I made it to the meadow in record time. I searched through the mass of fur and pale skin. Everything froze when I saw Jacob, in wolf form, pinning Edward down and Edward admitting defeat. I screamed as loud as I could and hurried over to them. Edward was already bleeding badly and couldn't defend himself much longer. I spun around, seeing the res of the Cullen's also giving up. The wolves/vampires keeping them back. I turned to look at Edward again, seeing three vampires keeping him down. Jacob had changed back to his human form and was surveying me with a smirk.**

"**Jake.." I managed to choke out. I cleared my throat, but it still felt coarse. "Let them go. Please, don't hurt them, please." I sunk to my knees and Jacob grinned maniacally.**

"**I'll let them go on one condition." I jerked my head up.**

"**Anything.." I breathed. His grin grew and Victoria stepped out of the shadows.**

"**You come with me like she promised." He pointed at Victoria, the female devil.**

"**What promise?" I asked carefully. I made sure to keep Edward in my line of sigh. Victoria laughed and Jacob chuckled. Her laugh sounded like the breaking of glass.**

"**Victoria here promised me, you." He pointed at me.**

"**I'm not going to kill you to make him suffer. I'm just taking you away- forever." Edward groaned, but I'm not sure if it was because of the pain.**

"**So, you come with me and they live. Or you don't come with me and they die." Jacob shrugged as if this was no big deal. As if this were nothing. I felt the Cullen's eyes burning holes in my back.**

"**I have a better idea." Jacob's face looked surprised. "I don't go with you, but I don't go with the Cullen's either. Jacob frowned and shook his head angrily. "Jake, do you want me to go with you and pretend to love you? My life will be miserable. Would you rather me be with you because you forced me to, or be with you because I genuinely love you? Jake, I love you, but not in the same way I love Edward." His face fell with each word. This was a dirty job, but somebody had to do it. He nodded.**

"**I won't kill them. But if I find out you ever went back, I will kill them." He threatened and I nodded sadly. "We'll take you to the airport. I frowned, "Wait what?"**

**He sighed, clearly frustrated with the events.**

"**We have to make sure you leave. We'll have them get your stuff and some money and we'll ship it to you." I could feel my face twisting in agony as I nodded. Jake took my arm and pulled me through the woods, the other wolves bringing the Cullen's. The vampires and Victoria had suddenly disappeared.**

**We arrived at a dirt road where a small black car was parked. Jake pulled me towards it and opened the door.**

"**Bella…" I turned to look at Alice. She watched sadly as I was put into the car. She gave me a meaningful look and I realized what it was that was so urgent that she had to tell me. I glanced down and placed a hand gently on my stomach; the faint thumping noise becoming clearer. I wish I had told Edward I was pregnant.**


End file.
